


[Podfic] A Council of Queens

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Future Fic, Gen, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Mithian returns to Camelot to work towards Albion's future, and finds herself working through her own and others' complicated history with Camelot. Arthur's death and the grief from it are a theme throughout, and the fic also glances over other character death, as well as past mind control in the form of Vivian's love spell. Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.This is a repod, please also listen toCompass Rose's version.Thank you so much to Astolat for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s), Elena/Mithian (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A Council of Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Council of Queens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963734) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

20 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20A%20Council%20of%20Queens.mp3) | **Size:** 13.7 MB 

| 

cover created by Compass Rose  
  
---|---


End file.
